It is well known that shoes are generally shined by brushing them by hand with a bristle brush or buffing them with a cloth of a suitable buffing material. This requires a considerable amount of energy and time for busy people who consider this an inconvenience, especially if they other things to accomplish in a given day. Moreover, to hold a shoe in one hand while the shoe is being brushed by a brush in the other hand causes both hands to become soiled or dirty, requiring that the hands be washed immediately afterwards. Buffing a shoe with a buffing cloth requires the shoe to be worn or to be mounted on a fixed support. It is no wonder that shining of shoes is simply a job which is put off for much too long a time. Eventually, the appearance of the person wearing the shoes suffers and requires some sort of immediate action which the wearer does not wish to do. While it is possible to get shoe shines at a shoe shine stand, these are found only at locations in a commercial area, such as in a downtown area or at an airport. A professional shoe shine costs money and takes time because the shoes typically remain on the feet of the wearer while being shined. This also is time consuming and an inconveience which is to be avoided generally.
Because of these drawbacks, a need has arisen for improvements in the buffing of articles, such as shoes and goods of various types.